Talk:GM1
Can this fact be verified? If the rest of the article was even true then they were talking sbout a storyline for November (unless the writers have changed someones birthday). Who'd know a storyline that far ahead apart from insiders? Since I'm sure no insider would have written the entry, perhaps the whole thing was vandalism rather than spoilers? Maybe the page is better of being deleted? TellyFan 02:50, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :I'd agree about deletion. Granada is very strong on creating as authentic a background for the street as possible basing it on real Manchester data. All the telephone numbers begin 0161 and the River Irwell is said to run through Weatherfield. I can't recall if a postcode has ever been used in the programme for real but you can bet your life it would be M-something and not GM.--Jtomlin1uk 09:21, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::Should I delete it then? David 09:43, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::That depends - are you able to renmae files, or is it easier to just delete them? I suddenly realised I knew where to find the correct postcode: Coronation Street: Access All Areas has a photograph of a BT bill addressed to Samir Rachid at MM0 77G. The caption explains that letters have to be carefully addressed before appearing on camera. Except it isn't cos the address also says Wetherfield! But I think we should assume that to be the only error on it. I have altered the link I'd put on the Weatherfield page accordingly, and added the full code to the Coronation street page (though only linked to the first half). All we need to do now is either change this page or do a new one. I'll rewrite this one for now. I've also copied out a bit of Johns info cos it sounded interesting - I'll stick that on the Weatherfield page :) By the way, out of interest did either of you read the original version of the page, or do you both do your best to avoid spoilers? Thinking about it, it seems the (what is now obviously a) vandal got the idea for the story from an old EastEnders one! Ooh, and here are some tildes! TellyFan 13:44, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :I'd delete now! By the way, MMO is inaccurate as well as far as authenticity is concerned - Manchester's postcodes are all M and then a number. I used to live in M22 and work in M1 many moons ago. Granada Television's is M60 9EA but I suppose that the Post Office (who are consulted on these matters, as BT is for phone numbers) was not willing to give a postal code that they may well use for real in the future--Jtomlin1uk 17:04, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::I saw you'd replied and thought, great I've had time to see your answer before this is deleted - but you didn't :( Oh, I was going to point out incase you hadn't noticed: the person who created this page was the same person who changed your mural page. They probably did that as a wind up, too. Aslo, for the record, there was another error on the envelope as it was addressed to Samir at number 3! Perhaps it was in a plot though that Emily came round to give it to him? Anyway, the point still stands - whether the prop letter was deliberately wrong or cocked up by the prop department, it still is an official prop, shown in official Street merchandise, so I think we should assume that they at least got the postcode right. Or else it really was a VERY poor choice to use to illustrate the point they were making in the book. TellyFan 02:08, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Delete tag goes on. What's the consensus? David 01:21, 5 May 2009 (UTC) 18:23, April 18, 2014 (UTC) GM postcode Kevin Webster's garage has "GM1" at the start of the postcode, on the bottom right corner of the garage sign. Thanks, Carina (Newcastle)